FIG. 1 is a drive device of a middle-high voltage vacuum circuit breaker chassis widely used at present. The device has a three-level transmission chain, and comprises a drive motor 27, a worm and worm wheel 20, a clutch 21, a first chain wheel 22, a second chain wheel 23, a chain 24, a first gear 25, and a second gear 26. The worm and worm wheel 20 is installed on an output shaft of the drive motor, and one side of the clutch 21 is fixed with a worm wheel; and the first chain wheel 22 is fixed with the other side of the clutch 21. The first chain wheel 22 is connected to the second chain wheel 23 through the chain 24, the second chain wheel 23 is fixed with the first gear 25; the first gear 25 is meshed with the second gear 26, and the second gear 26 is fitted over a lead screw so as to drive the lead screw to rotate together.
The first-level transmission chain is that: the drive motor 27 firstly drives the first chain wheel 22 through the worm and worm wheel 20 and the clutch 21. The second-level transmission chain is that: the second chain wheel 23 is driven by the first chain wheel 22 through the chain 24, and the second chain wheel 23 is fixed with the first gear 25 so as to drive the first gear 25 to rotate together. The third-level transmission chain is that: the first gear 25 is meshed with the second gear 26, and the second gear 26 is fitted over the lead screw so as to drive the lead screw to rotate together.
In this design, the drive motor drives the lead screw of the chassis to enable the chassis to rotate together, through a three-level transmission. However, this design has a complicated structure which is tedious to manufacture and install, and also increases the product cost. Moreover, the circuit breaker models to which the complicated structure is applicable is also limited, due to the vertical arrangement of the drive motor.